


Little Slytherin

by JulzSnape



Series: Remember My Last [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Family, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulzSnape/pseuds/JulzSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third instalment of the 'Remember My Last' series, following 'Rain and Lilies', which is the prequel to RML. Harry takes his youngest son to visit the grave of the Bravest Man he ever knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Well, I was reading through all of my one-shots, and decided that Remember my Last and Rain and Lilies needed a third part. I was actually inspired to write this third instalment by an anonymous review, so thank you! All three stories can be read separately, but I suggest you read Remember My Last, and Rain and Lilies first so you can gain a better understanding of the storyline that this one-shot fits into. I hope you enjoy it!

**Little Slytherin**

The wind was blowing at a pleasant pace, the temperature comfortable enough not to need a coat. Albus had grumbled and complained all the way from the front gates of Hogwarts, through the quaint village of Hogsmeade, and little ways into a small forest. When he saw the lone grave, however, the youngest Potter son became very quiet.

“Come on, Al,” Harry said gently, taking his young son by the hand and leading him closer to the marble headstone, kneeling down amongst all of the lilies and roses that grew pell-mell around the grave. He pulled his son close beside him, looking up to meet his brilliantly emerald eyes.

“This is Severus Snape’s grave. You remember all the things I’ve told you about him?”

The young boy nodded slowly, his eyes transfixed on his own middle name, engraved in stone. It felt surreal, yet still somewhat creepy. He subconsciously scooted even closer to his father’s side. “You said he was a Slytherin too and that he was really brave and saved your life a bunch of times. That’s why you named me after him.”

“Yes, that’s why you share his name. But do you know what else was special about this man?” Harry asked gently, reaching out to trace the elegant letters that made up the Potions Master’s name.

“No, what?” Albus asked, looking away from the marble headstone at last to meet his father’s eyes, so like his own.

Harry smiled and grasped his son’s arms, rubbing them gently as the wind lifted both of their fly-away hair. “Severus made many mistakes, and he never pretended to be perfect. He died to save me, and countless other people. Without him, you wouldn’t be here either. Though he died before you were born, Severus is your godfather. His estate was willed to me, but all of it is now part of your inheritance, since James is my heir and will get most of the Potter fortune.

“But you know what’s even better?” Harry asked in a stage whisper, grinning as his son leaned closer as if to hear better, his eyes wide with wonder and anticipation to hear this secret.

“What, Dad? What is it?” Albus whispered back, looking around to make sure no one could overhear them. This was obviously important, and it was just between him and his dad, no one else. Not even James or Lily had been allowed to come and hear this secret.

“Sometimes, if you listen very carefully, he’ll speak to you,” Harry said quietly, standing up and patting his son on the shoulder before walking a bit away, leaving his young son alone in front of the marble headstone to contemplate that statement.

Albus became a little frightened as his father walked away, scared of what his dead godfather might have to say, but he bravely stood his ground, and closed his eyes. He listened so carefully, he felt as though he were straining his ears. Just as he was about to give up, the wind kicked up, blowing harder than it had all day. Albus opened his eyes and watched as the leaves swirled around him, coming closer and closer, almost as if embracing him. He felt a chill run up his spin as he heard a faint whisper on the wind.

“ _Make me proud, Little Slytherin..._ ”

Albus shivered and clenched his eyes closed until the wind died down, the leaves falling away from him. He jumped nearly a foot in the air when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but sighed in relief as he looked up at his father, who was smiling down at him.

“Did he talk to you?” Harry asked, knowing that something had happened. He had intentionally brought Albus here to visit Snape’s grave for the first time on a windy day. For some reason, that’s when it was easiest for the man to communicate from beyond the grave. After living in the Magical world for so long, and seeing some incredible things, Harry was no longer surprised or disturbed when he heard whisperings from the beyond.

Albus nodded slowly, smiling gently down at the marble headstone. He walked forward and traced the letters that made up his middle name. He leaned close to the stone, his lips almost touching it, and whispered, “I will, Severus. I promise.”

Harry didn’t need to know what his son had heard. His actions, and his quietly whispered words told him quite enough. He smiled and ruffled the young Slytherin’s hair as the boy rejoined his father’s side, allowing the man to take hold of his hand. Harry gave his wand a flick, and the flowers all around the Potions Master’s grave doubled and freshened, making the quaint grave more colourful than ever. He smile as the wind picked up again, making the bottom of his robes flap around his ankles. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the scent of moistened lilies filling his senses.

“Come on, Dad. Let’s go home.” Albus pulled his father by the hand, away from the lone grave, back through the quiet village of Hogsmeade, and to the gates of where they both called home for the school year, Harry as a teacher, and Albus as a first year Slytherin; Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, there’s nothing better. Please review!


End file.
